Memories
by FluffyMelons
Summary: Voyage au cœur des souvenirs d'un enfant qui avait cessé de croire aux miracles, souhaitant simplement mettre fin à sa misère, et à qui le destin a réservé bien des surprises.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

(Cette partie-là est plus de l'ordre d'un racontage de vie qu'autre chose, vous pouvez directement passer à la partie suivante si vous avez la flemme de lire :'DD)

Ploup les gens~ !

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque j'entame ici l'écriture de ma toute première fanfic (enfin non, ce n'est pas la première fanfic que j'écris, mais on va dire que je préfère oublier les précédentes et repartir de zéro :'DD #SouvenirsDouloureux) basée sur le jeu vidéo Undertale, que, comme beaucoup de gens, j'affectionne tout particulièrement parce que c'est trop génial de la mort qui tue ! 3 Bon ok, la fandom de ce jeu est un peu partie en couilles, c'est ça qui est triste :'DD En vrai j'suis pas mieux, hein : je considère que je suis passé du côté sombre de la fandom à partir du moment où j'ai dessiné Napstablook en pantsu, AHEM !

Au passage, et j'insiste sur ce point, il serait préférable que vous ayez déjà terminé le jeu (ou regardé un let's play en entier, c'est comme vous le sentez c:) en run pacifiste pour éviter les spoils ou tout simplement pour mieux comprendre mon récit.

Donc ! Comme dit dans la description, ce récit est centré sur Chara, qui est comme vous le savez très bien le premier humain tombé dans l'underground. Et JE SAIS, la plupart des gens le voient comme un gros psychopathe assoiffé de sang et un grand méchant pas beau de surcroît (je pense que Toby Fox a fait en sorte que l'on le perçoive ainsi, si on ne s'intéresse pas un minimum au personnage), mais en fait c'est tout le contraire, Chara est peut-être l'un des personnages les plus sympathiques de tout le jeu :'D Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon personnage préféré (même si c'est le cas, ce personnage est fascinant bowdel), c'est juste qu'il y a énormément d'arguments qui le prouvent (je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller consulter cet article, au cas où vous auriez un doute : -j'peux pas mettre de lien mais c'est la théorie comme quoi Chara et le narrateur ;;- c'est juste une mine d'or, et ça m'a fait aimer le personnage de Chara encore plus que je ne l'aimais déjà). Donc, cette œuvre (?) retrace un peu l'essentiel de son histoire en passant par sa vie et son quotidien quand il vivait encore avec les autres humains (j'ai du interpréter toute cette partie-là à ma façon, histoire de donner un peu de vie et de profondeur au personnage, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :'D), sa chute, sa vie au sein de la famille Dreemurr, son empoisonnement et sa mort, son « périple » aux côtés de Frisk (peut-être que j'imaginerai une suite qui fera l'objet d'un épilogue ou une fin alternative, je sais pas) toussa toussa. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ait de légères allusions à un certain ship bien trop évident par ci par là, vous êtes prévenus : #ChariskTrash(EtFierDeL'être)

Ah, et un détail important : je parle de Chara (et de Frisk aussi) en utilisant des pronoms masculins, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils appartiennent à un genre en particulier dans la fanfic, ça fait juste office de neutralité du genre (j'ai d'ailleurs la forte impression que je suis le seul dans le milieu des fanfics francophones sur Undertale à respecter la neutralité des genres de Frisk et Chara, m'enfin bon .w.). Personnellement, je vois plus Frisk et Chara comme deux petits garçons, mais c'est juste mon avis, vous en faites ce que vous voulez xD

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira car j'ai mis tout mon amour dans cette fanfic :DD


	2. Humain malgré moi

**Chapitre I : « Humain malgré moi »**

 _L'erreur est humaine, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais peut-on dire que l'humain est une erreur ?_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Les quelques rayons de lumière qui parvenaient à se faufiler à travers les fibres de mes rideaux m'avaient réveillé. Je me redressai en battant des cils, m'étirai tout en douceur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la montre posée sur ma table de chevet.

Il était déjà si tard.

C'est avec un manque de zèle déconcertant que je traînai mon corps menu hors du lit, manquant par la même occasion de m'écraser sur le sol froid de ma chambre. J'attrapai un ensemble au hasard dans ma commode en me disant que cela devrait faire l'affaire,. Mon regard se posa sur le calendrier accroché au mur. Nous étions le 16 octobre 201X. Un jour de plus que je passais en vie, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Était-ce sensé être une bonne chose ? J'entrepris de me diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers ma salle de bain afin d'y faire ma toilette.

Une fois chose faite, je me mis devant le miroir accroché au mur, contemplant mon reflet avant de soupirer longuement. C'était donc ainsi que le monde me percevait ? La glace ne renvoyait de moi ni plus ni moins que l'image d'un gosse d'une douzaine d'années déjà bien trop accablé par la fatigue à un âge où l'on était de nature plus vif et frais que le vent d'automne qui soufflait dehors. Les cernes violacées clairement visibles au-dessous de mes yeux bruns trahissaient mes courtes nuits essentiellement passées à combattre mon anxiété et mes angoisses. De son côté, mon teint blafard témoignait à la fois du fait que je sois constamment harassé par des virus, mais aussi du fait que ma peau n'ait jamais réellement connu la lumière du soleil.

En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire que je sortais très fréquemment de chez moi. Pour être honnête, je ne m'étais à ce jour encore jamais aventuré seul plus loin que notre jardin. Mes parents me l'avaient toujours interdit. Je n'allais pas à l'école non-plus, car mon niveau intellectuel se trouvait bien au-dessus de celui des autres enfants de mon âge, d'après certains adultes. Suivre le même cursus scolaire qu'eux était donc pour moi une perte de temps. C'était un précepteur qui venait me donner cours à domicile. Privé de vie sociale, je passais donc la plupart de mon temps cloîtré dans ma chambre à faire ce que je faisais le mieux : étudier. Parfois, lorsque j'avais du temps à tuer, je griffonnais à peu près tout ce qui me passait par la tête sur des morceaux de papier, ou alors je m'enfermais dans notre grande bibliothèque, lisant et relisant chacun des ouvrages qui la composaient. Sinon, je regardais par la fenêtre, rêveur, et je faisais fit de la cruauté humaine pour m'attarder sur la beauté de notre Terre. Les par-terres de fleurs dorées au printemps, les couchers de soleil en été, les feuilles colorées en automne, la neige immaculée en hiver.

Mais chacune de ces visions oniriques me ramenait à la dure réalité de ce monde : les Hommes étaient en train de le détruire, chaque jour un peu plus. La nature, cette mère qui les avait mis au monde. Ils l'écorchaient, sans aucune forme de compassion apparente. Ils ne m'inspiraient que du dégoût, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je haïssais les êtres humains. On m'avait diagnostiqué comme étant misanthrope quelques années plus tôt. J'étais incapable de m'entendre avec qui que ce soit. J'étais incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Je fus soudainement tiré hors de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis que l'on sonnait à la porte. J'aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide avant de sortir, dévalant ainsi les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Mon précepteur se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il lâcha un petit rire quand nos regards se croisèrent.

\- « Bien le bonjour Chara. Tu viens tout juste de te lever à ce que je vois. »

Je lui lançai alors un regard empli d'incompréhension avant de me rappeler que j'avais omis de me coiffer.

Les joues à présent rouges, je rassemblai toutes les forces qui étaient en ma possession pour arborer un sourire de politesse. Ainsi, je le saluai d'une poignée de main, raccommodant mes cheveux de ma main libre de manière à leur donner une apparence convenable. Le grand homme entra alors que je refermai le porte derrière lui, et me demanda si mon père était dans le coin car il avait, disait-il, à lui parler de moi et de mon avenir d'après lui prometteur. Je mentis en lui répondant qu'il avait un tas de choses à faire et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant une heure tardive . J'aurais aussi bien pu dire la vérité en lui confiant qu'il se trouvait probablement, à cette heure-ci, dans un bar quelconque, noyant son chagrin au moyen de l'alcool, mais je ne voulais compliquer le cas de personne.

Ma mère nous avait subitement quitté un an plus tôt, emportée par une grave maladie, et mon père semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter cette réalité. Le soir, il revenait, toujours plus ivre chaque jour. Il me hurlait que j'étais celui qui était responsable de sa mort, que je l'avais assassiné. Il me couvrait de reproches tous aussi absurdes les uns que les autres, et en venait même à me frapper parfois.

Ce n'était pas comme si énormément de choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de grandir au sein d'une famille aimante et bienveillante comme n'importe quel autre enfant. A l'époque, mes parents tentaient de se montrer stricts, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en soi. Mais leur unique but était de jouer un rôle et, de ce fait, renvoyer une belle image d'eux-mêmes aux yeux de la société. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient parvenus à se faire un nom au sein du village. Tous les autres couples les enviaient, car ils avaient un enfant prodige, et bien élevé de surcroît. Mais si je l'étais, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à eux. C'était seul que je m'étais construit, et je ne le devais à personne.

Aujourd'hui, mon père subissait les conséquences de son mensonge. Il était devenu dépendant de la boisson, avait perdu son emploi, et le monde se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il essayait de le faire paraître. Son image était ternie à vie, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Cela ne me rendait pas plus heureux pour autant, bien au contraire. Il me faisait honte. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Dieu, s'il existait, pour mériter de mener une vie pareille. Même si j'étais loin d'être la meilleure personne qui soit, je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un de mauvais non-plus. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à moi-même.

Cette fin de matinée me sembla bien plus longue que je ne l'aurais espéré. Mon précepteur me fit cours sur un tas de choses que j'avais déjà assimilé depuis un moment, et qui m'ennuyaient profondément. Enfin, nous parlâmes de l'actualité : Sa Majesté le roi avait comme projet d'établir une énième constitution en voie de minimiser, disait-il, les problèmes qui rongeaient notre société. A défaut de changer de constitution, il aurait été à mon avis préférable de changer de souverain. Cela nous aurait octroyé d'un gain de temps et d'énergie considérable. Notre royaume avait besoin d'un homme bon et responsable pour le gouverner. Que faisait-il à la tête du pouvoir dans ce cas ? Il était un gamin immature et impertinent, rien de plus, sa seule qualité étant peut-être sa forte détermination. Et encore, usait-il de cette dernière pour faire le bien ? Le pire dans tout cela était probablement le fait que le peuple tout entier l'acclamait en tant que l'ange qui les sauverait de la misère. C'est ainsi qu'il abusait de son titre, pensant détenir tous les droits sur tout et n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui.

Remarque, il n'était pas si différent de son père à ce niveau-là. Celui-ci avait succombé à la vieillesse quelques mois auparavant, lui cédant ainsi son trône. A l'époque où il était encore jeune monarque, deux races régnaient sur Terre : les humains et les monstres. Tout allait pour le mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une guerre éclate entre les deux royaumes. La bataille fut longue et douloureuse, et nombreux furent ceux qui y laissèrent la vie, tout ça au nom de la paix future. Leur manque de bon sens me consternait. Même le plus stupide des enfants est capable de comprendre que la guerre n'engendre que la guerre, et rien d'autre.

Avec le pouvoir de leurs âmes réunies, les humains furent victorieux. C'est au moyen d'un sortilège magique qu'ils scellèrent les monstres sous Terre, à l'intérieur du Mont Ebott, une immense montagne située tout près de mon village. Nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux depuis cet événement. Certains disaient qu'ils s'étaient probablement entre-tués, ne supportant pas l'idée de passer leur vie enfermés dans un endroit aussi sombre et restreint. On racontait également que quiconque escaladerait la montagne disparaîtrait à tout jamais, possiblement une autre de ces histoires servant à effrayer les jeunes enfants pour les garder à l'abri du danger. Disons que ces légendes fonctionnaient à merveille, puisqu'à ce jour, personne ne s'y était jamais aventuré.

Devant le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer peu à peu, mon professeur qui était assis en face de moi se racla la gorge avec gêne.

\- « Bien, je pense que nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. Pense à dire à ton père de m'appeler dès qu'il le pourra, d'accord ? »

Visiblement davantage intéressé par l'apparence de mes ongles que par son discours, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête désintéressé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller au plus vite. Il se leva de sa chaise tout en rangeant ses affaires tandis que je faisais de même de mon coté. Puis s'en suivirent les formules de politesse habituelles avant qu'il ne quitte la maison.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir alors que mon regard se posait sur l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. J'avais tant de choses à faire et il me restait si peu de temps.

J'entrepris alors de m'occuper des quelques pots de fleurs dorées placés près de la fenêtre en les arrosant. J'aimais beaucoup prendre soin des fleurs, cela me permettait de me détendre un minimum. D'un autre côté, si je ne le faisais pas, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elles auraient disparu, à mon image je suppose. Il y avait tellement peu de choses qui me rattachaient à la vie. J'étais aussi fragile qu'une petite fleur, en somme.

Dès que j'eus fini, je dus m'adonner aux tâches ménagères hebdomadaires. C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais le fait de résider dans une grande demeure. Cela faisait maintenant quelques générations que cette maison appartenait à notre famille, et mon père refusait de la vendre, tout comme il refusait de payer une femme de ménage pour l'entretenir. Nous étions deux personnes à l'habiter, elle pouvait ne accueillir une vingtaine.

Il avait aussi fallu que je prépare le dîner de ce soir. Pas spécialement pour moi-même, mais surtout pour mon père. Ce dernier me revenait tellement saoul qu'il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon aide. Il me faisait de la peine, voilà tout. Moi, je ressentais de moins en moins la faim au fil du temps, et je ne trouvais plus beaucoup de plaisir à manger. De toutes façons, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que j'avais cessé de me préoccuper de l'état de mon corps déjà bien entamé par la maigreur.

Avant de me mettre à l'ouvrage, j'attachai mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince. Ils n'étaient pas excessivement longs, mais ils me gênaient lorsque je devais m'adonner à certains travaux manuels. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement en retrouver dans mes plats non-plus.

Il n'était alors que dix-neuf heures lorsque j'entendis un lourd fracas provenant du hall d'entrée. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me demander à quoi cela était dû, car je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je fermai mon livre et le posai à mes côtés avant de tourner la tête, avisant alors un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage pâle, les yeux vides. Je le saluai gentiment :

\- « Bonsoir Papa. »

Titubant, il passa devant moi en se contentant de m'ignorer, s'avançant pour prendre la télécommande située sur la table basse, et s'écroula sur le carrelage avant même d'avoir atteint le sofa. Je lâchai un énième soupir en me levant pour lui venir en aide.

\- « Ça va aller ? Tu as encore trop bu... »

Il me repoussa faiblement, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- « Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un sale gosse comme toi... Argh, ma tête !»

Il ne se débattit cependant pas bien longtemps avant de finalement se laisser faire, tandis que je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Il me cracha sa haine au visage comme il le faisait chaque soir. Il tirait sur mes vêtements, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je ne l'écoutais même plus, bien trop habitué à entendre les mêmes choses sans arrêt. Pour finir, mon père éclata en sanglots, convulsant, me serrant contre lui. Il me disait qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit, que j'étais la seule personne qu'il lui restait, et qu'il se considérait en effet comme était quelqu'un d'horrible.

Néanmoins avec tout cela, une question me brûlait les lèvres, depuis un an que cela durait.

\- « Dis-moi Papa, comment comptes-tu faire lorsque je ne serai plus là ? »

Il leva la tête en ma direction, me révélant un visage abattu, rongé par l'amertume et le chagrin causés par un deuil qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Je pouvais très clairement lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- « Pardon ? »

Je lui adressai un triste sourire avant de répondre à son étreinte, me redressant par la suite. Je n'avais nullement besoin de sa réponse au final, je la connaissais déjà.

\- « Le dîner est servi, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin sur la table dans la salle à manger. J'ai prévu des médicaments aussi. »

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, je montai à l'étage et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me laissant choir sur mon lit. Tout était silencieux. De la où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre mon père pleurer.

Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond pendant une petite dizaine de minutes avant de se fermer sous le poids de la fatigue. Une multitude de choses me traversaient l'esprit, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les repousser. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Peu m'importait ce que cela pouvait bien être, après tout. Pour moi, rien ne serait pire que la triste vie qui pesait sur mes épaules. Cela ne m'amusait plus beaucoup de me réveiller le matin, et encore moins de m'endormir le soir en me disant que je devrais à nouveau subir ce calvaire une journée de plus. J'étais écœuré de vivre. Au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'un seul et unique souhait : celui que tout s'arrête, une bonne fois pour toutes. Que tous mes maux soient guéris. Que toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses s'évaporent pour laisser place au calme. Si je disparaissais, le monde n'en serait pas chamboulé pour autant. Je n'étais qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autres mais au moins, je serais libre.

 _La vie est un jeu, et le seul moyen de gagner à ce jeu est de mourir._

 **Author's Note :**

Ploup les enfants !

J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce premier chapitre tout chaud vous aura plu et, qui sait peut-être donné envie de lire la suite :3 Cette fanfic a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux vous savez, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! Ça m'a notamment permis d'imaginer la vie qu'aurait pu mener Chara à la surface avant de tomber dans l'underground (mais ce n'est que ma vision des choses, vous avez le droit de penser qu'il était orphelin ou quoi, personnellement je pense que ça aurait été jouer la carte de la facilité c:), car c'est vrai qu'on a très peu (si ce n'est pas du tout) d'informations à ce sujet :'D J'ai fait tout mon possible pour retranscrire la vision que j'ai du personnage de Chara, de son caractère, sa personnalité et tout le bordel ! Du coup je dois avouer que pour le coup cette première partie est essentiellement basée sur du racontage de vie un peu osef et de très, très longues descriptions (j'ai essayé à travers ça de retranscrire les émotions d'un Chara dépressif et suicidaire, je pense que c'est très visible :'DD), mais que voulez-vous il en faut, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ou déprimé xD

Pour les prochains chapitres je vous promets déjà plus de dialogues et beaucoup plus d'actions et de dynamisme, même si, comme vous l'avez remarqué, mon style d'écriture favorise quand même plus les longues descriptions chiantes c' :

N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé ou non, ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des choses à améliorer (parce que, je le redis, mais je suis loin d'être un pro de l'écriture même si j'adore ça), enfin bref toutes vos critiques, positives ou non sont les bienvenues et ça me ferait très plaisir de vous lire v Sauf les rageux qui disent que Chara est le cancer sans arguments, laissez mon hasubando/waifu/lesdeux tranquille ok .w. (et pas de débats sur le genre de Chara, hein :c) N'hésitez pas non-plus à me proposer des idées, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des pannes d'inspiration x'D

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Bye Bye~

Fluffy.

 **PS :** Le document texte de la fanfic s'appelle « Fanfic des familles. odt » je tenais à le préciser :'DD

 **PPS :** Je vais essayer de dessiner Chara avec les cheveux attachés, ça promet d'être très hot uhmm.

 **PPPS :** Ne demandez jamais à vos potes d'être des béta-readers, ils sont chiants. Mais on les aime quand même. Un peu. Des fois.

 **PPPPS :** Cette "author's note" est bien trop longue, je m'en excuse.

 **EDIT :** Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 2, mais ça prend un peu beaucoup de temps à cause des cours et tout le bordel, j'en suis désolé ;; - ;; Merci de votre patience en tout cas !


End file.
